


Suspected

by TigerMultiverse



Series: Izuku Midoriya [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, One Piece, kinda - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big brother Dream, Gen, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Let Midoriya Izuku Be Mad, Let Midoriya Izuku Swear, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Minor Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, People are OOC, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Suspected Traitor Midoriya Izuku, This Is STUPID, big time, cus I can’t write, except he messed up, he isn’t, seriously, shes a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: When Izuku Midoriya is suspected to be UA’s traitor, his best friend Selkie calls a few people to come and help.
Relationships: Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Midoriya Izuku & Anashi Rayne | Surge (OC), Midoriya Izuku & Keiko Selkie (OC), Midoriya Izuku & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Series: Izuku Midoriya [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177622
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Suspected

This feels stupid but I wanted to write it.

I’ve also been reading waaaayyyy too much Dream SMP and Suspected Traitor Izuku stories. 

And as a heads up, people will be OOC cus I suck and some characters from the SMP won’t show up

I’m not too caught up... 

I’ll also post the story... soon... eventually 

This fanfic is technically in the same world as “The Quirkless Hero: Deku” but not part of the same universe. Izuku is long distance friends with the Strawhats and trained with them a few times


End file.
